Magic
Advanced Sirconian Physics (commonly referred to by the colloquialism "magic"), is a branch of neo-quantum mechanics and biochemistry that deals with the properties of what appear to be erratic or abnormal events in nature, that break the rules of classical dynamics, or that simply cannot be explained using traditional sciences. Explanation While evidence of potential usage of magic by humanity during the early stages in their history, magic as a topic was deeply theoretical during the late 30th and early 31st centuries. The International Astrobiological Union remained the greatest researcher of this field, with several great philosophers and scientists such as Dr. Cecilio Díaz (2952-). Dr. Díaz was a Velconi by birth, but many of his greatest postulates were formed in the Irin Republic. One fundamental hypothesis underlies all of advanced sirconian physics, known as the Díaz Postulate: Inifinitely many subliminal forces are at play when a single force acts upon an object, and the z1-plane of the universe provides equal but opposite reaction forces in conjunction with the original force. The Rulhaal Mutation, which offers neural waves to intercept these forces, could potentially be used to control and move them. All of advanced sirconian physics is based off of this underlying law. Much of Díaz's work was dedicated to discovering the mysteries of the z1 plane. As the universe was always to believed to be flat like a table, Díaz decided that there must be a y plane that could explain the issues with lightspeed malfunctions and glitches in the system. With an x and y plane, the possibility of a z plane became just as likely. Dr. Díaz experimented with billions of crystals worth of atomic colliders and laser technology to decide that the z plane could be seperated to the z1 plane (of interest) and the z2 plane (of no real impact on this dimension). Professor Maxim Huallnot continued much of Dr. Díaz's work, crafting the simple Huallnot equation that tried to simplify the overwhelming complexity of possible z1 plane mutations in 3000. R/tF = N*Mk^V Where R = Reiter's Constant, t = Time (planar), F = Freud Variable (Alpha space), N = Number of forces, M = Dimensional Angle, k = Huallnot's Constant (3.9015528513086 x 10^-31), V = Díaz Variable (Postulate Accomadation) The Huallnot equation is incredibly crucial in sirconian physics, and provides an underlying basis for the reason for magic as an entity. This equation can be used to determine the number of varations possible with the play of a single force anywhere in the universe. By interfering varying waves of Rulhaal radiation (the basis for normal sirconian physics), these forces can be kept from entering our dimension or let in on demand. Using specific forms of Rulhaal radiation in the proper dosage as required by the Huallnot equation, this new world of forces can be harnessed. History See Age. While humans have always had a natural fascination and tendency for the magical arts since the Age of Awakening, the Age of Chaos was the time of a widespread war with magic as a main weapon. When King Zaram took power, magic was persecuted and outlawed, but the necromancer Danish and Sentient made their way to fight King Zaram, and ultimately a demon was unleashed into the world. The Demon himself caused a magical disease to fall upon humanity, and Danish and Sentient made the tough decision of cutting human connection with nature - and severing ties with magic. Mediant, the brother of Sentient, was very displeased with this. Mediant's descendants would try to regain the power of magic by making blood sacrifice, and so the Order of the Reborn began. The Velconum Empire was deeply interested in advanced sirconian physics as well, and there have been practical users of it (such as the Emperor's Voice Chang and Zephyr One). While humans have a troubled history with magic, other species in the galaxy have also been suspected to have knowledge of magic or telepathic powers, such as Erdeonites, Elders, Certoen and even Rentauri.